


Friends & Total Strangers

by tumbleoutyourhair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's maybe a bit ooc, Episode: s03e09 The Girl Who Knew Too Much, Fluffish, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, crackish, h/c-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbleoutyourhair/pseuds/tumbleoutyourhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Sheriff leaves the hospital, Stiles goes back to visit Cora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends & Total Strangers

He says he’s going for a coffee, but really the only reason Derek pries himself away from his sister is because Melissa McCall keeps giving him these looks that make him think she’s going to try and hug him.

After Peter, Derek knows the hospital like the back of his hand, and it takes him less than five minutes to track down the coffee that only mildly tastes like burnt tar and get back to Cora’s room. He catches the familiar scent halfway down the hall and he pauses outside the doorway because he’s not sure what the proper protocol is when Stiles is visiting his little sister in the hospital.

"…don’t get what you’re apologizing for."

"Look, I just—I was supposed to be taking you home." A scritching noise that makes Derek think Stiles is running his hands through his hair. “You were bleeding and I was supposed to bring you back home and instead I dragged you into my family drama and I. I’m sorry."

Cora huffs. “It’s still dumb. You didn’t knock me over the head with a dumbbell plate. And it’s not like you coerced me into doing anything. Despite you being Mr. Bossy if I had wanted to say no I would’ve said no.”

The sound of a chair creaking. “I know that. I’m still—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You’re sorry. Stiles you do realize you might’ve saved my ass right?"

Derek feels the confusion emanating from Stiles in the long pause that follows. “What?"

Cora huffs again only this time it sounds exasperatingly fond. “If you had taken me home, the same thing still would’ve happened—except I would’ve been alone. Derek’s been scarce the past few days and I don’t really want to think about what Peter’s up to." Derek tries not to let the guilt spill into his scent. “Whether or not I was at home I still wouldn’t be healing and I still would’ve passed out." There’s another long pause and when Cora speaks again her voice is soft and sad. “You probably saved my brother from coming home to another body."

Derek barely feels it as the hot coffee rushes through the puncture holes in his cup and over his fingers. He vaguely notices Stiles’ heartbeat stutter before picking up into overdrive and Cora clearly notices it too.

"Oh my god please don’t have a panic attack. I am in no shape to help and Derek is like a million times worse than me when he’s having a good day."

Stiles chokes on something that could have once upon a time been a laugh. “Jesus I don’t even know what to do with you. You and your family. Chrissakes."

"That was meant to be reassuring," Cora mumbles defensively. 

Stiles makes another awful noise. “Ohmygod. When all this is done I am going to sit you and your terribad brother down and we are going to marathon every ‘feel good’ movie in existence. You two need to learn how to properly emote. With actual emotion.”

Derek feels like this is as good a time as any and strolls into the room. “Which really means you’re going to force us to watch every Disney and Pixar film ever made, doesn’t it?"

Stiles, to his credit, barely jumps before turning to grin weakly at him. “Don’t lie: you’ve seen every one haven’t you? Does the beginning of Up make you cry too? I still cry over The Lion King."

Cora snorts and manages a small quirk of her lips. “He used to be scared of Maleficent."

Derek makes an outraged noise, but can’t really bring himself to be upset when his little sister is smiling—tiny though it is. “Liar."

Stiles buries his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. “Oh my god. I’m never going to be able to take you seriously again. I just keep picturing puppy!Derek hiding under a blanket." He snorts loudly. "Alpha my ass."

"Oh, I’m sure he’d like to," Cora mumbles under her breath—thankfully too quietly for Stiles to hear. That doesn’t stop Derek from glaring viciously at her. She just smirks unrepentantly at him.

Stiles finally looks up again, bright-eyed and rosy-cheeked. Derek stares at him for a long moment before he realizes Stiles is staring right back. Cora clears her throat loudly and Stiles does a full-body flinch, flushing even deeper and rising from his chair.

"Right, I should probably get going." He looks at Cora, expression earnest. “Again, I’m—"

Cora rolls her eyes so hard it probably hurts. “I get it: you’re sorry. Shut up about it before I come over there and punch you in the face."

Stiles sighs, gazing up at the ceiling. “You two are so related it makes my head hurt." He flashes a quick smile at them before turning to leave. “Get better quick or I’ll have to come visit again."

Cora laughs quietly and Derek reaches out to grab Stiles’ wrist as he goes by. He can hear and feel the teen’s heartbeat skitter and he tries to ignore the wide-eyed look being directed at him. “Stiles, I—thank you. For being there when I wasn’t."

His sister makes a soft noise behind him and Stiles blinks rapidly at him for a moment before his expression softens and he reaches out to clasp Derek’s arm. “Call me if you need anything. I mean it." He squeezes in emphasis before waving once at Cora and disappearing out the door.

Derek sighs and takes up position in the chair Stiles just vacated. When he looks up Cora is smirking so viciously he can almost pretend she’s not lying in a hospital bed. He feels himself scowl automatically in response.

"What?"

"Get it. Or I will."

Derek buries his face in his hands and tries to ignore his baby sister’s cackling while wondering how this became his life.

**Author's Note:**

> my first posting to AO3--be kind!!
> 
> [I will get the hang of tagging so help me god.]
> 
> Cora and Stiles are my new brOTP. the Hale family in general needs more people looking out for it. this was written and posted to tumblr in a span of like maybe fifteen minutes. I didn't even name it properly! I called it 'look I did a thing'. jesus. con crit always appreciated c:
> 
> is that all? what else do I say? do I just stop there? ok...
> 
> ps. feel free to come cry with me on [tumblr](http://almostjohnkennexx.tumblr.com)


End file.
